Kegalauan Naruto
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Dimana seorang anak yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage merasa frustasi saat kekasihnya memilih pergi dengan seorang lelaki bermarga Sabaku. ditambah ancaman dari seorang Uchiha yang akan merebut gadisnya. harus bagaimana kah Naruto?


Sebuah karya amatir. Hanya untuk sebuah permulaan.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: abal, bikin mata perih dll**

 **.**

Dia seharusnya paham apa yang aku rasakan, bukan aku tak percaya pada Naruto-kun. Hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin egois saat ini.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali. Iris saphire nya bergulir pada gadis indigo di depannya lalu melirik sinis pada lelaki merah bertato ''Ai'' di dahi. Keningnya berkerut. Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu hendak mengucapkan sebuah nada protes namun melihat gadis indigonya hanya diam Naruto pun diam.

''Aku pulang dengan Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku ya. Permisi'' kata Hinata. Naruto menatap iris pucat gadisnya bibirnya hanya menampakkan satu garis lurus. sukses! Gaara menyeringai dan Naruto kalah telak disini. Hinata nya, kekasihnya lebih memilih pulang dengan lelaki yang sudah jelas-jelas rival nya. Ya Tuhan…. Dosa apa yang dulu dilakukan Naruto?

''Kami permisi.'' pamit lelaki bermata jade tersebut. Naruto menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah Gaara yang tersenyum mengejek, ingin sekali rasanya mencekik leher itu. Lalu Gaara Tersenyum mengejek dan menggandeng tangan kecil Hinata untuk berlalu. Naruto berfikir...  
Menggandeng? Iya! Lelaki bermata panda itu berani menggandeng tangan Hinata. Lelaki blonde itu menatap intens Hinata meminta sebuah penjelasan, Sedang Hinata menghindari tatapannya. Mereka berlalu. Dan Naruto hanya mematung bagai seorang pecundang.

 **.**

Hinata menggenggam tas nya. Iris lavendernya bergulir gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata melirik sepatu yang dikenakan Gaara.

''Dia tak mengejarku, Gaara-kun.'' Iris Arthemist nya bergulir dengan gelisah. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu hanya menggeratkan genggaman tangannya. Lalu mengusap lembut rambut seorang Hyuuga yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu. Tunggu! Adik? Gaara pun tak yakin, karena sejak bersama gadis ini Gaara merasa waktu nya untuk menyayangi Hinata melebihi sebuah rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Gaara mengerjapkan mata Hijau-nya lalu menggeleng pelan, Hinata yang menangkap gelengan Gaara melalui ekor matanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Namun lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum.

''Belum Hinata... Bersabarlah.''jawabnya seolah memberi semangat pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata mengangguk lemah lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara. Bungsu Sabaku pun menatap Hinata. Mode bertanya pasti nya. Namun Hinata tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.  
''Aku duluan ya.''

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran kini sedang menatap nista pada pemandangan di depannya. Dimana terdapat seorang gadis dengan marga Haruno yang sedang menahan mati-matian keinginan untuk membunuh Sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto

''Salahku apa sih Sakura-chaaannnn~''rengek Naruto. Dijalan Sakura merasa telah terbawa sial saat bertemu Naruto dengan muka muramnya. Setelah melihat Sakura lelaki itu segera menarik Sakura plus Sasuke yang sedang menemani gadis ber-rambut pink itu ke Ramen Ichiraku.

''Kau tak mengerti kenapa Hinata seperti itu? Dia cemburu Naruto! Dia kekasihmu tapi kenapa kau malah lebih perhatian pada jutsu-jutsu itu? Ayolah.. Kesabaran pun ada batasnya.''sambil memijit kening akhirnya Sakura membeberkan segalanya. Dari tadi yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah menarik lengan baju nya sambil merengek. Sedang Sasuke di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

''Benarkah begitu Teme?'' tanya Naruto ragu. Kini manik saphire-nya bergulir pada Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan segala ucapan Sakura. Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di dalam kepala bontot uchiha tersebut. Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Diiringi tatapan mata saphire dan emerald. Uchiha itu melangkahkan kaki santai meninggalkan kedai. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar keluar onyx nya menatap tajam Naruto. Lalu tersenyum miring.

''Kalah kau menyia-nyiakan Hinata. Biar gadis Hyuuga itu untukku.'' Naruto cengo. Sakura bengong

 **.**

 **.**

''Hinata-chan, pulang nanti kita kencan yuk.'' rayu Naruto. Saat jam istirahat berbunyi buru-bruu Naruto mendekati meja Hinata sebelum kekasihnya diculik Sabaku sialan itu seperti kemarn. Naruto tersenyum manis. Kerna biasanya Hinata akan luluh saat melihat senyumannya itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, Hening. Hinata hanya diam tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret entah apa itu, kelihatannya gadis berpipi chubby itu telah asik dengan sesuatu di kertas itu.

''Hime... Kita nonton yuk.'' Naruto kembali bersuara, biasanya saat Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Hime' Hinata akan merona, denan pipi chubby yang rasanya ingin sekali dicubit. Membayangkannya saja Naruto nyengir sendiri dan Hinata menatap bosan padanya.

''Hime... Mau aku traktir?''tanya nya. Hinata biasanya selalu mengangguk apalagi jika ia membelikan ice cream Vanilla kesukaan Hinata. Dan ternyata Hinata malah membereskan bukunya sambil memutar bola mata.

''Kau mengacuhkanku?'' kata Naruto mulai mempertegas ucapannya sukses membuat iris arthemist itu bergulir menatap lekat kornea Naruto.

''Kau diam? Jadi kau lebih memilih Sabaku itu?''tanya nya terus. Menghela nafas gadis itu kembali diam melihat gadisnya hanya diam Naruto tersenyum jahil lalu menarik nafas berat. Disendukan mata saphirenya itu menatap Hinata lekat.

''Baiklah... Silahkan bersama Sabaku bodoh itu. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Kehadiranku hanya membuatmu susah saja.'' Naruto mendorong kursinya pelan kebelakang lalu beranjak dan berbalik hendak melangkah pergi saat lelaki berkulit tan tersebut membuka pintu kelas Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang menunduk lalu berkata lirih.

''Kita selesai disini saja ya.'' pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun Hinata mendengar jelas, wajah yang semula menunduk itu kini menatap tajam iris saphire kesukaannya. Sekali hentakan gadis Hyuuga itu melempar tas yang bisa dibilang sangat berat itu ke arah Naruto.

''I-ittai!''

''Naruto-kun... Baka!'' teriak Hinata. Air mata keluar tanpa dibendung lagi gadis itu melempar segala yang da di sekitarnya. Dengan cengiran bodoh nya Uzumaki mendekat dan memeluk Hinata. Mengelus rambut indigo itu pelan.

''Aku tadi hanya akting Hime~ cocok kah?'' tersenyum jahil Naruto menyentil hidung Hinata, gadis itu menutupi hidung nya yang memerah dan memukul lengan Naruto.

''Bodoh.''

''Aku akan lebih meluangkan waktuku untukmu Hime.'' kata Naruto pelan. Hinata mengangguk.

''Jangan merajuk lagi.''

''Hu umm...''

.  
Sasuke menatap bodoh pada kedua remaja itu, kisah mengharukan dan terlihat sangat bodoh. Ingat! BODOH!. Lalu langkahnya Berbalik hendak meninggalkan kelas namun onyx nya bertubrukan pada gadis bermata Hijau Emerald. Menelan ludah, Uchiha Sasuke menyesali kejahilannya tadi.

''Sa-Saku-''

''Sialan kau Sasukeeee!''

Bugh.

Uchiha itu terdampar dengan nistanya.

 **.**

 **.**

waahhh…. Aku tahu ini sangattt tidak layak dibaca namun aku mohon dengan sangat kalian ingin meluangkan waktu untuk meriview cerita ini.

Apakah ada yang ingin menjadi kan cerita ini multichapter?

Oke. Aku tunggu review nya. Terima kasihhh :)

Watanabe Niko


End file.
